John Deacon
John Richard Deacon (19 de agosto de 1951, Leicester, Reino Unido) fue bajista de Queen. En varios discos también desempeñó el papel de guitarrista y más ocasionalmente de teclista. Es el autor de canciones como Another One Bites The Dust y I Want To Break Free, lo que demuestra su importante aporte al grupo en materia creativa. Es uno de los mejores y más versatiles bajistas de la historia del rock, pero muy poco reconocido por su bajísimo perfil y su escasa búsqueda de protagonismo. Biografía Su interés por la música comenzó a una edad temprana. A las siete, tenía un especial de plástico rojo de Tommy Steele. Era un experto en electrónica y modificó una vieja grabadora de cinta de carrete a carrete para grabar música de la radio, preferiblemente de los Beatles. A la edad de once años, el padre del futuro bajista falleció.En la misma época,John se compró una guitarra acústica barata y aprendió a tocarla, y pronto tocó con amigos. A la edad de catorce años estaba en su primera banda - The Opposition, y tocaba la guitarra rítmica (prestada). Tendían a tocar material pop, soul y motown. En diciembre tocaron su primer gran concierto, y se les pagaron dos libras esterlinas. En abril de 1966, John se convirtió en bajista, cuando el original se fue. Se convirtieron en la New Opposition en mayo, de modo que la gente sabía que no eran el mismo grupo que antes. En septiembre John comenzó en la escuela primaria Beauchamp en Leicester. En octubre la banda entró en un campeonato de música de Midlands, y llegó a las semifinales (por defecto - otra banda no apareció). Durante 1967 tocaron en muchos conciertos y su atención se centró en la imagen. Así que ganaron dos bailarinas go-go (llamadas Jenny y Charmain) y empezaron a usar camisas de seda de diferentes colores. En marzo sufrieron otro cambio de nombre, el The Art, y lo hicieron bien por sí mismos. Pero en 1969 John se fue de Leicester a Londres para estudiar electrónica en el Chelsea College (parte de la Universidad de Londres), terminando así su etapa con Art. John hizo poco en lo que respecta a la música durante su primer año, aunque fue a bastantes conciertos - incluyendo uno de un grupo llamado Queen. «No me causaron una impresión duradera», recuerda John. A principios de 1971 acudió con Peter Stoddart y una amiga, Christine Farnell, al Maria Assumpta Teacher Training College. Christine le presentó a sus amigos suyos: Roger Taylor, Brian May y John Harris. Como Roger y Brian estaban buscando bajista para su grupo Queen, le preguntaron a John si le gustaría hacer una prueba. John estuvo de acuerdo, y llegó a la audición con su guitarra y su amplificador bastante pequeño - más tarde apodado el Deacy Amp. Tocaron algunas canciones, y terminaron con una jam session, e impresionaró a los chicos. No sólo por su personalidad tranquila, sino también porque era bueno en electrónica, y bastante bueno en el bajo también. Así que en febrero de 1971, Queen, tal como la conocemos, ya estaba completa con la incorporación de John a la alineación. Después de un intenso ensayo, su primer concierto con la banda fue en julio. John quería usar una de sus camisetas favoritas, pero Freddie Mercury insistió en que usara una de las suyas, con la que John no estaba muy contento. Pero el concierto fue bastante bien. Para el lanzamiento del primer álbum, tanto Freddie como Roger decidieron que el nombre de John sonaría mejor invertido. Así que el bajo fue acreditado al 'Deacon John' en ''Queen'', algo con lo que John no estaba muy contento. Pero como se sentía como el chico nuevo, y no se quejó. Para cuando la Queen II fue lanzado, él insistió en ser John Deacon. Aparentemente había ganado algo de confianza. John nunca ha cantado en un álbum de Queen. Por su propia admisión, no puede cantar una nota. Sin embargo, ha escrito un buen número de canciones de Queen. El primero fue Misfire en Sheer Heart Attack, donde tocó la mayoría de las guitarras. El primer sencillo escrito por John fue You're My Best Friend de A Night At The Opera. Otros temas notables de John incluyen ''Another One Bites The Dust'' y I Want To Break Free. John no se ha dado el gusto de trabajar solo como el resto de Queen. Lo más cerca que ha estado es con The Immortals, un grupo formado para grabar una canción - ''No Turning Back'', para la película Biggles, en 1986. Los otros miembros eran Robert Awhai y Lenny Zakatek, buenos amigos de John. El video es algo que John preferiría olvidar, ya que involucra a la banda y a unos cuantos coristas en cascos voladores y gafas protectoras. Pero al menos Peter Cushing estuvo en él. También ha invitado en algunos discos, como Barcelona, de Freddie, el Strange Frontier de Roger y dos de los LPs de Elton John, entre otros. Pero desde Made In Heaven, John ha hecho poco musicalmente. En el estreno del ballet basado en la vida de Freddie en París, tocó el bajo con Roger, Brian y Elton John para ''The Show Must Go On'' a principios de 1997. Pero parece que se está distanciando del negocio de la música y de Queen en su mayor parte, y rechazó una oferta de Brian y Roger para hacer una gira con ellos y Paul Rodgers. Parece que John es más feliz concentrándose en su vida familiar (su esposa Verónica y sus seis hijos) y yendo de vacaciones a Biarritz periódicamente, lo que ciertamente no es una mala manera de pasar su jubilación. Como intérprete Estilo John utilizó el bajo como un instrumento melódico además de rítmico. Algunas de sus líneas de bajo (por ejemplo, The Millionaire Waltz, I'm Going Slightly Mad o You're My Best Friend) le concedían a su técnica cierta afinidad con el estilo de las líneas de bajo melódico Motown. Algunas canciones de Queen (como Dragon Attack, Another One Bites The Dust, Don't Try Suicide o A Kind Of Magic) utilizan el bajo como instrumento protagonista. Tocando con Queen, John logró un estilo altamente técnico, con numerosos arreglos o «breaks», segmentos de walking y cambios rápidos de nota muy ajustados. Principalmente utilizaba sus dedos para tocar, aunque en ocasiones se valía de una pua. Por lo general no acostumbrar usar la técnica de pulgar flotante, y solo ocasionalmente empleaba el pulgar mismo para tocar. La marca registrada de John son sus arreglos o «breaks». En una crítica de Sheer Heart Attack realizada en 1975, el autor escribió: «Únicamente llegando al final, un recién iniciado en Queen reconocerá la marca inconfundible de John Deacon: los arreglos de bajo sobre el fade son tan rápidos y fáciles de escuchar como cualquier otro. El menos conocido de los músicos de Queen es uno de los más hábiles entre los rockeros de su generación.» Cantante Deacon es el único miembro de Queen que nunca cantó como voz principal en ninguna canción. Incluso admitió en algunas entrevistas que se veía incapaz de competir con las voces de los otros miembros, quienes hacían buenas armonías, en especial tonos altos. John no está acreditado como vocalista en ninguno de los álbumes de Queen, a pesar de que simula hacer los coros en el video promocional de Bohemian Rhapsody. A John no se le daban los coros agudos, por lo que, cuando daba su aporte, eran armonias en tonos graves. En las actuaciones en directo, John no tuvo micrófono propio hasta la primera gira de la banda para promocionar su álbum Sheer Heart Attack. A pesar de este prometedor inicio, la razón principal fue que tenía que tocar una nota con el triángulo en Killer Queen. Antes de esto había cantado los coros de Liar en el micrófono de Freddie. Hubo actuaciones donde su micrófono se encendía puntualmente, como en Earls Court en 1977, donde su voz se puede oír claramente en Somebody to Love, haciendo las armonías graves. y In the Lap of the Gods... Revisited. Instrumentos El primer bajo de John fue un Eko, aunque más tarde compró un Rickenbacker 4001, el cual usó en su audición para poder entrar en Queen, en sus primeros conciertos y durante las sesiones de grabación en De Lane Lea en 1971. Cuando la banda comenzó a grabar en Trident, empezó a tener problemas con él, y adquirió un modelo 1967 Fender Precision con el logo plateado de 1966 de transición y un acabado sunburst, que se convirtió en su principal instrumento en los últimos conciertos de 1972 y en todos los conciertos que realizó de 1973 a 1975. También poseía una copia del mismo modelo, pero con el logo de 1967 en negro. Antes del inicio de las sesiones de A Night At The Opera se destiñó la pintura de ambos, dejándolos con un acabado natural. A principios de 1977, John tiene dos bajos nuevos: un Fender Precision Fretless, que utilizó para '39 (emulando el contrabajo que utilizó en la grabación original) y My Melancholy Blues en el escenario, y un Music Man Stingray que fue utilizado durante las grabaciones de ''A Day At The Races'' y algunos videos. Desde el News Of The World Tour hasta el The Works Tour, relegará el Musicman a un segundo plano, utilizándolo únicamente en canciones como Sheer Heart Attack, Another One Bites The Dust y ''Back Chat'', y en raras ocasiones, en estudio. Hasta el final de la década, también utilizará bajos fretless durante '39 y ''My Melancholy Blues''. A finales de 1977, en los inicios de News Of The World Tour en los Estados Unidos, utilizó otro Fender P-Bass, un modelo de 1954 Masterbuilt, pero finalmente lo abandonó y regresó al modelo '67. La Fender antigua guardada se utiliza ocasionalmente como back-up, en las grabaciones de ''Coming Soon'' (1979) y en el video de Back Chat (1982). En 1980, Kramer le hizo su propio bajo, utilizándolo en videos como Play the Game o[[Las Palabras De Amor (The Words Of Love)| Las Palabras de Amor]]. El año siguiente, Fender le dio un modelo especial que John utilizó para la grabación de Under Pressure y durante las grabaciones del álbum Hot Space desde 1981 hasta 1985. Otro PBass Fender llegó a sus manos, el Elite, Red 1, que utilizó en algunos videos y grabaciones (''One Vision''), durante el último concierto del Magic Tour en Knebworth, en ''Radio Ga Ga'' y en el Tributo a Freddie Mercury. En 1986, John adquiere un Buzzard Warwick, que utilizó en videos, pero no así en las grabaciones. Antes del Magic Tour, reformó su viejo P-Bass pintándolo de negro y lo siguió utilizando en varios conciertos (por ejemplo, en el Freddie Mercury Tribute Concert, o en No One But You (Only The Good Die Young)). Para otros instrumentos, John utilizará guitarras Stratocaster y Telecaster, pero principalmente utilizará una Telecaster. Durante la grabación de Misfire demostró que también podría interpretar armonías de guitarra. En cuanto a las guitarras acústicas, utiliza sobre todo Martin D-18 y Ovation. El piano que tocaba en ''Another One Bites The Dust'' es un Bösendorfer y en You're My Best Friend, un N Pianet Hohner que se confunde a menudo con un Wurlitzer (aunque Brian May ha dicho que era un Fender Rhodes). Para los sintetizadores, utilizó Oberheim OB-X, Roland Jupiter 8 y Yamaha DX7. Miscellanea Canciones acreditadas a John Deacon de Queen * ''Stone Cold Crazy'' (con Freddie, Brian y Roger) * Misfire * You're My Best Friend * You And I * Spread Your Wings * Who Needs You * If You Can't Beat Them * In Only Seven Days * Another One Bites The Dust * Need Your Loving Tonight * Execution Of Flash * Arboria (Planet Of The Tree Men) * Back Chat * Cool Cat (con Freddie) * I Want To Break Free * One Year Of Love * Pain Is So Close To Pleasure (con Freddie) * Friends Will Be Friends (con Freddie) * Rain Must Fall (con Freddie) Categoría:John Deacon Categoría:Queen Categoría:Músicos Categoría:Bajistas